Roll of the Dice
by ScarletShadowNight
Summary: Itachi is the new guy in school and is instantly popular, however he can't stop thinking of the the guy he saved just days before he started school.  Iruka and his brother are both adopted by the town's outcasts, not to mention their odd scars. I/I N/?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from that anime. I do own the plot and and original characters that may or may not be appearing in this story.

AN: Ok so I have to say I kinda like this paring, but I've noticed that there are hardly any stories about these two, so I've decided to write one of my own. Please Please PLEASE let me know what you all think of this. A review doesn't take that long to write and if you can find time to read my story I hope that you can find time to review my story.

^Iruka's POV^

The sun is sinking into the land and turning the sky a blazing blood red as I make my way outside. The street lights were starting to turn on as I made my way home from work. I was adopted, as was my little brother. We had both lost our parents in tragic accidents. When I was 11 my parents and I were driving back home from a movie. I was lying down in the back seat of the car asleep, when a drunk driver in the opposite lane made a sudden stop. That really wouldn't have been a big deal because the guy managed to stay in his lane, but unfortunately there was one of those 18 wheelers right behind him. When he slammed on his breaks the back end of his vehicle swung out to our side of the rode. My father wasn't able to react fast enough and our breaks weren't able to stop our car soon enough, as a result our car was driven under the back end of the semi. Once the police got there the drunk driver had already dashed from the scene and was found dead later that night having driven strait into a tree. My parents were killed instantly having been decapitated from the force of their car going under the back of the semi, it goes without saying it was a closed casket funeral. The truck driver and myself were the only ones to survive that night and live past the accident. The only reason that I survived was because I was lying down in the back seat. I was cut up by the metal of the mangled car, that took the fire fighters six hours to get me out of. That was the worst six hours of my life. I remember screaming for my parents for the first two before my voice gave out. I cried the whole time covered in the blood that spattered from my parents upon impact. It was a night that never seemed to end for me.

That night turned into months and months in foster care and therapy until I finally found a home with a couple who were old enough to be my grandparents who had already adopted a kid a few years younger then me named Naruto. His parents were killed brutally when a burglar came into their house and they walked in on him. They tried to fight back only to protect their son, but they didn't make it out alive. They were able to contact the police and that is what saved Naruto's life. The cops walked in on the robber while he was carving three parallel lines on each side of the young seven year olds checks. They shot the guy twice in the back and saved the small boy, but he would always be scared much like myself in a way that we could never hide. That was one thing that really bonded the two of us. You see one of the scars I got from the mangled car was a large scar across my nose.

My adopted father's name is Jiraiya who is in his early fifties as was his wife Tsunade. They have some serious issues of their own, but they are nice enough to take the two of us in and they love us, which was all we can really ask for. They also take the time to understand us which is probably the reason why we grew up as decent people. We got really lucky, things could have been much worse for the two of us, especially if we had stayed in the foster care system. The two of us would have just slipped though the cracks and we'd have made some pretty bad decisions.

Growing up with Naruto as a brother was great. The two of us had so much fun playing pranks on each other. After my parents died I never thought that I would laugh again and I know Naruto felt the same way, but when we were together it was easy to forget everything that happened and just be kids again with parents who loved us and even punished us when our pranks went to far, like the time we painted the pig of the woman who lived next door. It was hilarious, the pig looked like a walking Jackson Pollock. Our neighbor on the other hand was fuming mad and from that day on called us demon children and other similar names. That lady was fun to pick on, I think she loved that snorting pig more then any human, which in my opinion is just weird, I mean why would you want your food as a pet. That's what pigs are after all. Really if you wanted a stinky snorting animal for a pet all you would have to do is get yourself a pug. You know those dogs with their faces all smashed in and can't seam to breath so they make a snorting sound. We would get into trouble at school a lot too, because we'd always be playing pranks on each other during the school day. All the school buildings are on the same grounds so it wasn't to hard to get a bathroom pass and sneak to a different wing where the different grades were. When I got into high school though I had to cut back a bit. I knew that I had to start building up my grades so I could get into a good college and hopefully scholarships. With all of Tsunade's debts it would be hard for my parents to pay for my college tuition. I got a job around that time too, though I always made sure I had some time to spend with my brother.

My little brother is now 13 and a freshmen in high school. I'm a senior and impatiently waiting to hear back from the seven colleges I've applied to. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to get out of this town. I love my family but this place we live is just so... I don't really even know how to explain it. The people here are all two faced and political. If you're not friends with the right person, then you can't get anywhere in this town. I couldn't find a job until someone finally moved into town and started up a coffee shop. No one would hire me, because they either had something against my adopted parents, or their kids at school didn't really like me. That's how bad this town is. Naruto just started working here a couple of months ago. The lady who owns the place really likes the two of us, apparently we have better work ethic and people skills then the other students she employs. Not surprising really.

It was still warm out but there is a cool breeze brushing against my face. Just as I was passing under the large oak by the old park, I heard a group of guys laughing. It wasn't normal laughing either, it was drunk laughing and my suspicions were confirmed when five guys from my class came staggering into the light supplied street lamp. Their laughing stopped however when they laid their eyes on me.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. If it isn't that clown Iruka? Come on tell us a joke, or better yet show us a trick," slurred the first guy while the others started laughing and circling around me.

"Yeah show us a trick clown!" called some of the guys. I was shoved from behind and bumped into the first guy who had spoken first.

He knocked me to the ground before saying, "I think you need to fix your make up clown, we can see that ugly scar on your face. Come on boys, lets see if we can add some color to that ugly mug." Some deep chuckles came from the the other four guys. The first hit landed squarely on my jaw. "Hey you two pick him up. It's to hard to hit him while he's on the ground like that," the first guy said as he staggered a bit, to drunk to stand strait. The two bigger guys hauled me to my feet before the remaining three started beating on me.

'Why am I not fighting back?' I keep asking myself that while hit after hit lands on my body. The truth is I'm terrified of drunks, my body just froze up the moment they took notice of me. There was nothing I could do to make my body move. I could only take the blows and pray that it would end soon. I prayed that they would grow tired of insulting me and hurting me. I feared that it would never end. My vision is getting blurry and there's something warm running down my face. Someone started screaming, no begging for the abuse to stop. Wait, I'm the one that's screaming... I almost feel like I'm back that car from seven years ago. I feel trapped, I can feel the world around me closing in. Blood is running down my face, my breath is coming out in short gasps and my vision is starting to spot.

"Enough! I've called the police and they're on their way. If you don't want to get caught I'd suggest you get away from him," yelled a deep and frightening voice. My body fell to the ground as the two guys holding me up dropped me and ran away with their friends. I landed in a pile on the side walk, I couldn't even moan in pain I was so exhausted.

A pale hand reached under my chin and lifted my face. I looked in the the darkest brown eyes I'd ever seen. Not only were they dark, but my fuzzy brain found them to be beautiful. There were strands of long black hair covering those eyes that had escaped the confines of the hair tie that pulled the rest of the long silky black hair away from the strong angular face. A slim fair skinned hand with long bony fingers reached up to my face and pressed something to my forehead causing me to wince in pain.

"I'd ask if you were alright, but I can clearly see that your not," the deep voice said in a far more gentle tone then when speaking to my attackers, "My name is Itachi Uchiha, I'm not going to hurt you. Now I'm going to ask you some questions ok?" I nodded my head to show that I understood. "First how many fingers am I holding up?" I look to his hand that wasn't hold a piece of cloth to my forehead where he held up three long bony yet somehow elegant fingers and replied with a simple three.

"Ok, good. Now can you tell me your name?" He asked looking into my eyes, I don't think I could have looked away even if I had wanted to.

"Iruka... my names Iruka, I'm a senior at Kahona High School and I really need to get home. Naruto's waiting for me I promised that I'd-"

"Alright Iruka slow down," he said as he reached his free hand to my face and let his fingers trail soothing lines down the side of my face. "Now do you think you can stand up?" I slowly nodded and tried to stand on my own. Let's just say that it didn't go so well. I ended up right back where I started, on the ground. I heard a low chuckle from the young man above me which caused me to flinch, it was much to like the five that had been surrounding me moments before.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. Let me help you. We'll head to my car then you can tell me how to get to your house. Sound good?" He didn't even wait for me to reply before he slipped an arm around my waist and carefully lifted me to my feet. My legs were shaking so much that he ended up lifting me into his arms and caring me over to a black car on the other side of the street. He set me down and leaned me against the car so he could get the door.

"Wait," I said reaching for his arm, "what about the police?"

He looked at me with a sheepish smile spreading across his lips. "I didn't actually call them. I just said that so those guys would leave you alone. I can call them now if you want me to."

"No, I just want to get home," I said, my body slumping more into the car I was leaning on. He nodded and started helping me into the car before he made his way over to the drivers side and started the car.

"Alright Iruka let's see about getting you home. Which way?" Itachi asked looking at me. I directed him to turn around, and gave him directions to my house. He started moving the vehicle and my eyes felt so heavy that I just let them close. The next thing I knew he was pulling into my driveway. We only had one car, which Tsunade took to the hospital everyday for work. The house was a two story white brick building with a large tree in the front. There was a porch off to the side of the drive way where I could see Naruto waiting for me on the porch swing. When Itachi got out of the car first I could see Naruto stand up and start to make his way over. I was able to open the door on my own before Itachi got to my side of the car. He reached in and helped me out. I was still a bit shaky from the beating I took.

"Iruka! What happened? Are you ok?" Naruto called. When he reached me he took me from Itachi and started heading for the house. At hearing the car and Naruto's yelling my parents came to the door to see me leaning heavily on Naruto as we slowly made our way to the door. I could see the worried looks on their faces.

Once we made it up the porch steps into the light cast by the open door Tsunade was at my side looking me over as we made our way inside. I was sat down on the couch while Naruto went for the med kit that was always kept on hand in the house.

"And who might you be?" asked my dad to Itachi who had followed Naruto and I into the living room.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, sir. My family just moved here recently, we actually just finished moving in today. I was just driving by after picking up some stuff for my mom when I saw these guys beating up your son," he said glancing over at me. Naruto came back into the room at this point and sat next to me while Tsunade started to take care of the cuts and bruises I had acquired earlier that night. "I knew that I had to do something, so I stopped my car and scared the guys off. Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine, it's not like he hasn't been though worse," my mother said while everyone in my family shared a little laugh. Itachi had a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm not sure I understand the joke," Itachi said looking at all of use. "Do you mean that this happens a lot?"

"Well, our boys tend to have a lot of accidents, but most are caused by their own foolishness, like the time Naruto climbed up that tree outside because Iruka was chasing him around the yard with the turkey my wife had brought home for dinner. The silly brat ended up falling down and breaking his arm in two spots because he was in such a hurry to get away he didn't pay attention to which branches could support his weight." My father let out a big laugh while Naruto got up from my side and started chasing my dad around the room for telling that story to a total stranger. Itachi laughed to at that story causing me to blush for some unknown reason. He did have a nice laugh to.

"So Itachi, you look young enough to still be in high school, I'm assuming you'll be attending Kahona High School, what year are you?" my mother asked ignoring the play wrestling going on in the next room and the occasional swear word when one of them bumped their head on some nameless piece of furniture.

"I'm a sophomore, and yes my brother and I will both be attending Kahona starting this coming Monday in fact. My brother will be a freshmen."

"So what brings your family here, especially in the middle of the semester?" my mother asked.

"My father is in the military and he was recently transferred to this area," he answered simply.

"So your a military brat. Why aren't you going to the military school that's on the base?"

"Well that's mostly due to my mother. She wanted both of us to attend public school to insure that we wouldn't feel obligated to follow in our fathers foot steps. My parents never really agreed on that but my mother usually gets what she wants," he said with a smile.

"Ah I see, so-"

"Mom, what's with the fifth degree?" I asked cutting in.

"Well it's my job to question the young man who brings home my eldest son. I have to know if he's someone that can be trusted. For all I know he's one of the ones who did this to you."

"Well he's not so you can leave him alone, ok," I said hoping that she would get the point.

"It's ok Iruka, I don't mind. She's just looking out for you." A particularly loud shot came from the other room. "Are they ok, I mean should someone go in there and stop them?" he asked with a worried look on his face and flinched when there was an even louder crash.

"No don't worry about them, you'll only need to worry if they they break my jar that's in that room."

"Um ok." Itachi said looking unsure. Just then a loud crash of glass shattering on the floor was heard followed by the two in to curse and my mother stood from the couch. I have to give her credit she was very calm when she excused herself from the room and suggested that we head outside.

Itachi came over and helped me off the couch as she made her way to the other room. Once on the porch screaming could be heard from inside.

"Is everything going to be ok?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah that happens all the time, I'm just glad that I wasn't involved this time. The jar she was talking about holds all of her IOU's. Her and her friends have poker nights once a week and let's just say that she has the worst luck in the world. Though in an odd way when she looses all her spending money though her gambling she usually has a pretty good week and things always seem to work out well. You should see her when she wins, the whole week she's gets so jumpy while she's waiting for something bad to happen. It usually does too, though my dad says that's just because she's focused on the bad things so she doesn't even notice all the good things going on."

"So what do your parents do exactly?"

"Well my mom is a doctor at the hospital and my dad is a writer."

"What kinds of things does he write?"

"The kind of stuff you can't read until your at least 18," I laughed at the shocked look on his face

"I see... I was kinda wondering, you're parents seem kind of... progressed in years and you and Naruto look nothing like them. I was just wondering why that was?"

"Oh yeah, well Naruto and I are both adopted. Both out parents died when we were kids. It happens," I said making it sound like no big deal. "You know, I should probably go back in there to make sure that at least Naruto is still breathing."

"Yeah I should probably get going to, my mom's probably starting to get worried. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Yeah, see you at school," I said as he started heading for his car.

"It was nice to meet you, though it would have been nicer under different circumstances." Itachi then climbed into his car and drove away. I made my way back into the house to see my mom pouting on the couch and Naruto and my dad on their knee picking up all the IOU notes and little pieces of glass. I just shook my head and made my way over to my mom and curled up on the couch next to her and laid my head in her lap. She ran her hands though my shoulder length chocolate brown hair avoiding the bandage she had put on my forehead.

"He seemed like a nice boy, to polite though. I hope we didn't scare him away."

"Yeah he was nice. Though I'm sure by the end of Monday he'll be taken in by one of the cliques and he'll never talk to me again, just like all the others," I let out a sigh and closed my eyes letting myself drift to sleep.

^Itachi's POV^

"Where have you been! You should have been back a half an hour ago. Do you know how worried I've been!" My mother was yelling at me as I knew she would. She's really the only one in my family who's so open with how she feels. The rest of us you'd have better luck pulling teeth then getting us to tell you how we feel, much less show you how we feel. Though I do recall being more free to smile and laugh a short while ago in that chaotic house I was just at. Iruka's family is so different from my own.

"Something came up. I ran into someone who needed my help and I ended up giving them a ride home."

"Oh is that all... You still could have called to let me know you were going to be late."

"Your mother is right." My dad said supporting my mother in his own way.

"I'll remember that for next time." 

"Did you at least make a new friend?" my mother inquired.

"Perhaps." I said before I made my way to my room.

AN: Thank you all for reading, so please review and let me know what you think. Reviews help keep me motivated, so the more you review, the faster I will get new chapters written and posted! Also quick challenge to any of you artists out there, I'd like to see what you can come up with using my story as a little inspiration for your art. Just post a link in your reviews. It doesn't have to be for this story either you can do it for any of my others too. I'd love to see what you all come up with! That's all for now!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for reading. Just a little reminder of my challenge to anyone interested, I would like you to draw something inspired by this story or any of my stories and post a link in the review. I'd like to see what you all have come up with. Please read and enjoy!

Itachi's POV

I've always hated starting at a new school in the middle of a semester, one of the down sides of being a military brat. I'm always having to be caught up on what is being studied in my classes, though I've done a lot of home schooling with my brother so most of the curriculum we've covered on our own. It helps already knowing the subjects.

I finally found a parking spot after searching for the past five minutes. It's hard to believe how many students actually drive to school. My brother actually have a ways to go and the buses don't go by the base, which is why I drive. My brother and I climb out of the car and I can hear the groups of students grow silent as they look the two of us over. Several girls start giggling and smiling flirtatiously at the two of us. It's always like this. It's rather annoying and I know for a fact the Sasuke feels the same way about it. At every school we go to the two of us manage to have a number of girls striving to get our attention. Some of the measures these girls go to are just ridiculous.

We headed for the office to get our schedules. There were two girls waiting for us, both the presidents for their grade. They were chosen to show us around for the first couple of days. The girl from my grade had blue hair and was fairly short, at least by comparison. The other was a blond that wore too much make up and way too much purple. She looked like a walking bruise. Either way neither of the girls were memorable so I didn't care to remember either of their names and knowing my brother he felt the same way.

The girl showing me around talked non stop about the school and despite her appearance she was very knowledgeable and the information she provided was useful.

"Well he's your first class, I think you can figure things out from here on your own. Now if you'll excuse me my boyfriend is waiting for me." With that she walked away towards a red head with way to many piercings, he looked a bit like my mothers pin cushion she used when attempting to sew. 

Looking at me schedule I saw my first class was Advanced Writing, this was actually a senior level class, but I was able to get into it because of a placement exam I took before starting here. To my surprise Iruka was already seated in the back of the room as close to the window as possible. His scared nose was stuck in a book, which I couldn't read from here. I started in his direction and took the seat next to him.

"Count of Monte Cristo, that's a great book," I said leaning towards the brunet. He jumped at the sound of my voice and dropped his book. I bent over and retrieved it passing it to Iruka with a rare smile. He had a large bruise taking up half of his face, most likely from last Friday when we met.

"Thanks," he said taking the book from me, "and yeah it is a good book, this'll be the third time I've read it. It was my dad's favorite. This is actually his copy, it was one of the few things I managed to keep before they placed me in the foster system," he said his hand gently caressing the cover of the book a sad smile on his face.

"What exactly happened to your birth parents if you don't mind me asking?"

"Actually I do mind. So what other classes do you have today?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well let me look," I quickly looked over my schedule. "Well obviously I'm in this class first period, after this I've got Chemistry, then P.E. After that I've got lunch then Geometry and English, last is Music Theory."

"Music Theory? I have to say I wouldn't have thought you to be into a class like that."

"Yeah, well my mother wanted my brother to be well rounded so when we were little she told us to each pick an instrument that we wanted to learn and I've been playing ever sense."

"What do you play?" he asked leaning in toward me with curiosity.

"Cello, my brother plays the piano. My dad wasn't to happy about it, he thought it's a waist of time, that was until my mother showed him a research article that said learning music would actually improve brain development." He laughed at that and I felt myself wanting to hear more of that sound. I was relaxing being with Iruka. I don't know what it was about him, but I found myself talking to him more then have to anyone. I was even telling him more about myself then I'd ever told anyone before. The way he looked at me while I was talking I knew he was actually listening to what I was saying as opposed to half listening while thinking of how to turn the conversation to themselves like most people I've met do. He actually wanted to listen to what I had to say.

His laughter was cut short suddenly and his body went stiff. I followed his gaze to the door where three guys had just walked into the room. They weren't just any guys either, they were the ones that I had seen hurting Iruka a few days ago. They took notice of me and made their way over.

The tallest of the three and I'm guessing the leader of their little group spoke first. "So you must be the new kid. You really shouldn't sit here by this loser if you don't want to become one yourself. Why don't you come and sit with us. My name is Phil by the way. I can help show you the ropes and introduce you to the hottest chics in the school. What do you say?"

"Well for one calling girls chics is just degrading which shows that you lack any respect for the female population so I doubt that you would be able to any 'chics' as you put it that would be worth my time. Second I'm perfectly capable to navigate this school whether it's the layout of the building or the social networks. Lastly the only losers I see at the moment happen to be standing in front of me talking like an illiterate fool. You must have such big plans for when you graduate, let me guess become and assistant manager of the local gas station for the rest of your life, because that seems to be the only job fit for someone who's only entertainment for the weekend is to get so drunk he can't remember what he did the night before." Some time during my little speech the rest of the class had come in and taken their seats. All of said students started to laugh at the guy standing in front of me gapping like a fish out of water and looking quite idiotic.

"Mr. Carpenter could you and your friends please take a seat, we have a lot to cover today and your holding us up. Now for starters we have a new student, Itachi Uchiha. I think that's all for new news, now on to today's lesson." With that he started right in and had us write for the first 15 minutes of class about a quote he had put up on the board. There was some grammar exercises and discussion of a paper that was due in a week. Soon the bell rang and people made their way to their next classes.

I noticed that Iruka was taking his time to leave the room. I waited for him to gather his things and we both made our way to the door.

"Did you want something?" he asked shyly, tucking a loose strand of hair be hind his ear.

"I was hoping you could show me to my next class if it's not too far out of your way."

"Yeah sure, um, Chemistry right?"

"That's right. So what class do you have next?" I asked as he lead me down the hall way.

"Next I've got a professional speaking class, then after that I've got Government. It's one of those required classes you need to take to graduate. At least my class is just down the hall from yours and not on the other side of the building."

"That's go-"

"INCOMING!" Next thing I know Iruka is pushing me against the lockers and right where we had been standing a water balloon just exploded, though it wasn't full of just water there was also what I'm guessing is flour because it was like runny pancake batter that exploded from the balloon. A loud laugh was heard a little ways away and I looked up to find a the blue eyed blond with six scars on his cheeks, also known as Naruto, Iruka's little brother.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled before laughing himself and ran after his brother. Once Naruto was on the retreat Iruka stopped and made his way back over to me. "Sorry about that Itachi."

"Don't worry about it. I found it quite amusing." I gave him a small smile. I must say even though Iruka is older then me I didn't quite realize how much smaller he was. His head fit nicely under my chin when he had pushed me against the wall. He's also a lot stronger then he looks, he even managed to catch me before the padlocks could dig into my back. I have never had some one look out for me quite like him before. My father usually lets me fall and get hurt to make me stronger, at least that's what he said. I learned to stop asking for help a long time ago, buy Iruka didn't even ask, he just reacted and helped me both from the slime filled water balloon and from the padlocks that would have left small bruises on my back. "Thanks for not letting me get hit though."

"Uh yeah, no problem," he said and I could see his was trying to hide the red stained cheeks by turning his head. "We should get going the bell's about to ring." I nodded and followed him as he lead me to my next class. "This is you. Good luck with the rest of your classes."

"Thanks," I said and watched has he turned and headed further down the hall way.

^ With Naruto^

I don't know who this, know-it-all is, but he looks a lot like the guy that brought home my brother on Friday. They had the same dark hair and eyes, though he was shorter and younger and not as slim either. He was also a lot more annoying. He insulted me at every chance he got. As if I didn't have enough trouble with bullies he was just making it worse. He was adding fuel to the fire that was already out of control. By the end of the day, half my class was calling me an idiot and dobe. They were all saying how stupid I was and one kid even wrote, 'Naruto is a dobe' on my locker in permanent marker. I don't know where they're getting all of this but I'm in the top twenty in my class and out of two hundred that's pretty good. I've worked really hard on my grades, but just because I like to make jokes suddenly means I'm stupid is just ridiculous! The only thing that went well for me to day was the flour and water filled balloon that I launched at my brother and that Itachi guy this morning. This Sasuke guy may be an asshole, but Itachi is pretty cool.

My brother was waiting for me at the front of the school. We both had the work shift right after school in the book store. Iruka loves working there, mostly for the discount on books, plus he gets to see everything new that's coming out before everyone else. He told me once that books were his one escape. No matter how bad things got after his parents died he always had books to turn to. A good book never lets you down, at least that's what Iruka says. I on the other hand like helping people. There is always moms asking for ideas to get their kids and I'm pretty good at finding the best ones. I like to read to, but I don't have the same ideas about books as my brother, their not an escape they're just full of ideas and inspiration, especially for pranks. Dad always jokes and says I should write a book on all the different pranks my brother and I have done.

"You ready to get going?" Iruka asked as I was walking up to him.

"Yep, do you think we could stop at the coffee shop first though, I'm dying for one of those brownies!" What can I say I'm a chocolate lover!

"If we hurry. We can't be late today, that shipment of new releases is coming in today and I really wanted to check out a few of the new books so see if there are any good ones."

I just laughed as we headed for the book store.

"Hey Iruka! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I turned to see Itachi running to catch up to us.

"Oh hey Itachi, we're actually headed to work at Barnes and Noble."

"Really, I actually was meaning to go there, do you mind if I walk with you?"

I just raised my eyebrow while my brother gave a shy smile and nodded. Ok I must be missing something. What the hell is going on here?

"Hey, Naruto right?"

"Yeah that's right. So what exactly are you looking for at the book store?"

"Just something new to read. I'm also meeting up with a few friends of mine from the base there. They've got some time off and it's the half way point," he explained.

'I guess that makes sense,' I thought to myself. 'I guess I'm just being overly sensitive to the attention he was giving my brother. He's just being friendly nothing more. And we are going to the same place after all.

"You know I have a car, I could drive us there, it would be a lot faster."

"That would be great thanks. Naruto this way you'll be able to get your brownie." Iruka smiled at me with a teasing air. I just stuck my tongue out at him, not that I was going to complain. Itachi laughed at the interaction between the two of us as we made our way to his car.

We made our way to his car and found that bastard was leaning against the one Itachi started unlocking.

"What the hell are you doing here dobe?" He more or less snarled.

"Sasuke this is Iruka and his brother Naruto and I'm giving them a ride. If you refuse to refer to them by something other then their name then you can walk home." He climbed into the drivers seat and Sasuke tried to take shot gun. "Sasuke your in the back with Naruto." Sasuke huffed in irritation but did as his brother said and climbed into the back with me and let my brother sit in the front.

As we headed for the bookstore my brother and Itachi we chatting away while the was only an awkward silence between Sasuke and I in the back seat. It wasn't long before we go to the store, the coffee shop right across the street. I bolted out of the car as soon as it was in park and made my way into the shop to get my brownie, Iruka not to far behind, he was the one with the money after all. I could even hear Sasuke complaining as to why we were stopping here and Itachi say that if he didn't want to stay he was free to walk of take the bus. However none of this mattered as long as I got my brownie.

"Can I help you?" asked the girl behind the counter. Iruka had caught up to me by this point and ordered two brownies. The girl nodded and started to ring us up.

"Make that three," Itachi's voice came from behind me and he reached passed and put his the money on the counter which the girl took and handed his change back before getting what we had ordered.

"You really didn't have to do that," I heard my brother say.

"It's alright, I don't mind," he said as he took two of the brownies from the girl and passed one to my brother with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you." The smile on my brothers face was like I'd never seen before. It was shy but very content. I couldn't help but smile too, especially now that I had my own brownie in my hands.

"Well we should get to work before we're late. I'll see you later Itachi. Come on Naruto." With that the two of us let and headed across the street to work. Sasuke stood by the car pouting and glaring at the my brother and I as we went.

AN: I don 't know about anyone else, but guys who play the cello earn extra sexy points. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed so please review and let me know what you think. The more you review the sooner I update!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone thanks for reading. Don't forget to review! Also artists please share your art work with me and everyone else! Read and enjoy.

^With Itachi^

The two brothers left me standing in the coffee shop with the girl behind the counter trying, and failing, to flirt with me. My eyes fallowed the brunette making his way across the street with his brother. I shook my head watching my brother glare at the pair as the entered the book store as I made my way to the book store. I had sent a quick text to some of my friends at lunch to see if they wanted to meet at the book store, it was a lucky coincidence that Iruka happened to work there.

My friends and I had agreed to meet in the music section so I after a quick scan of the store to see if I could spot Iruka I headed to the back of the store where they stocked the music. They weren't there yet so I just browsed though the different selections starting with what was new. I'd never been to this particular store before and the layout was a bit different then the one in my old town.

I had just finished looking through the new releases when I head yelling.

"Come on Sasori, it's not my fault I forgot my wallet. You are the one who distracted me which is why you should buy that book for me. I mean I've been waiting forever for it to come out, yeah," yelled a teen with long blond hair that hung in his face covering one eye. He was yelling at a short red head with brown eyes who was slightly shorter then the other. The two always seemed to be arguing about one thing or another. One far more vocal and emotional then the other.

"Well if you've waited for, as you say forever, then you can wait a little longer," replied the red head as he rolled his brown eyes.

"You know I'm not going to stop asking until you cave in, yeah."

"He's right Sasori," said the tallest guy out of the three, with blue hair who was trailing behind the pair. The red head just let out a large sigh and shook his head.

"Fine I'll get you your book but when we get back to the dorms you'll be paying me back. Now lets find Itachi before I kill you." The blond laughed and ran at my direction.

"Itachi there you are! So how was your first day at public school? Did it totally rock? I bet it was so much better then those strait laced slave drivers we have as teachers, yeah."

"Sorry he's been like this all day. I think someone let him have sugar or something," Said Sasori.

"I understand. School was fine by the way Deidara" I said looking over at my other two friends.

"Alright we found him, now can I go get my book?" Deidara said jumping up and down like an impatient puppy.

"Go get your book," Sasori said as Deidara took off running to the art section. He's a bit obsessed with his art, even more so about the destruction of said art through the use of homemade explosives. He's always saying it makes his art so much more beautiful because it's not lasting. "Kisame," Sasori said turning to our tall blue haired friend, "maybe you should go with him to make sure that he doesn't ruin anything. I'd rather not have to buy every book in the store."

"Why don't you go with him?" grouched the tallest of the three.

"If I go with him I'll end up strangling him." Kisame shook his head and left in the direction the had run off.

Sasori and I headed for the fiction section to look at the new books. We didn't get very far before Sasori was knocked flat on his ass by some one caring a couple of tall boxes.

"Oh man I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" said the guy as he lowered the boxes to the floor to reveal someone I already knew. Naruto held out his hand to Sasori and helped bring him to his feet. Sasori must have been in shock because he wasn't saying anything. Sasori has been known for having a bit of a temper, especially when knocked down by another blond.

"Oh hey Itachi, I didn't see you there. Can I help you find anything?" Naruto asked looking over at me. He was totally oblivious to my friend's staring.

"We were ju-"

"Itachi, you know him?" Sasori whispered as he elbowed me in the side.

"Yes, I do. Naruto the is my friend Sasori. Sasori, Naruto. Now that that's out of the way I'll finish what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I'm not looking for anything specific, but if you could suggest something good to read."

"Yeah, let me think. What type of genre do you like reading?" Naruto asked picking the boxes back up but not carrying them as high so he could now see over the top.

"I'll read just about anything, perhaps something your brother likes, we were talking earlier and we both seemed interested in the same books."

Naruto laughed and replied, "My brother is a book junkie, he likes anything he can read, even cereal boxes. His room is practically a library. It could just be me, but I some times question his taste in books."

I just nodded my head and gave a small smile. Sasori must have seen because his jaw nearly dropped. Even though we hadn't know each other for very long it was common knowledge that I did not smile for anyone or anything.

"Well why don't you tell me what he's reading right now and then I'll let you know if that sounds interesting or not."

"Alright sure, lets see... I think he's reading Fallen, Destiny, Sinner, and The Reader, right now, there are a few others too. I don't know how he keeps all the different stories strait, but some how he manages. Any ways Fallen is about a half human half angel who is supposedly the one who will redeem the fallen angels. Destiny is like the third book in the series about these three people on some quest or another, which is kinda the same with Sinner I suppose. Then the Reader is about one of the scientists from World War II who has an affair with a teenager who reads to her."

"I've read The Reader, it was actually pretty interesting. What about the first one you mentioned, Fallen. Where could I find that one?"

"Um that would be in the teen fiction area. Just follow me and I can help you find it." Naruto turned and headed back the way he had come and lead us to the proper section. Sasori giving me a suspicious look in between his glances at Naruto's ass.

"Here it is," Naruto said stopping and setting down the boxes to grab a book off the shelf and handing it to me. "This is the first book in the series, but there is another one too. We actually there are four books, but the first two are in this one here and the last two are in this other one," he said grabbing a second book off the self and handing it to me.

"Well thank you for you help, I suppose we should let you get back to work."

"Yeah , well I guess I'll see you later," he gave a small wave and picked up his books and walked away. I turned to face my friend to find him lost in his own thoughts his eyes following the blond freshmen.

"Let me guess, you hate to see him go, but you love to watch him leave," I chuckled as Sasori snapped out of his daze and glared at me.

"Shut up," came the dark voice of my friend.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, your secret is quite safe." He relaxed a bit his face shifting into one of curiosity.

"Do you know where he got those scars on his face, they don't look like they were there on accident. They're too perfect to be unintentional."

"No I don't, though it probably happened before he was adopted."

"How do you know all this? How do you even know him?"

"His brother told me, they're both adopted actually. I met them both last Friday when I went to get some things for my mother. Iruka was getting beat up by some drunk kids and I couldn't just do nothing."

"I have to say, I never pictured you for the hero type," Sasori said with a laugh which was cut short by a shorter younger version of me, also known as my younger brat of a brother Sasuke.

"Why the hell did you just leave me! First we have to give those two losers a ride and now you've stranded me here! I need to get home, there are better things that I could be doing right now!" he yelled, his face almost as red as the tomatoes he loved so much.

"If you didn't want to be here then you should have taken the bus Sasuke," I said with a sigh. My brother could be such a pain sometimes.

Before Sasuke could open his mouth with some smart remark he was tackled from behind by Deidara.

"Sasuke! And how is the baby of the group today?" he said talking as if Sasuke were an actual baby.

"Get off me!" cried my brother as he tried to dislodge my friend from his back.

"Aw is the little baby grumpy. Lets turn that frown upside down." Deidara teased as he let Sasuke throw him off his back. He laughed as Sasuke let out an angry huff as he strained out his rumpled clothes. I swear he's such a drama queen.

"Itachi, lets go," he said grabbing my hand and attempting to drag me to the exit.

"Actually Sasuke I'm not ready to go yet, but your free to take the city bus, I'll be more then happy to give you some change for the bus." I pulled my hand from his grip and turned back towards my friends.

"Well how much longer is this going to take anyways?" he whined.

"How much longer is this going to take big brother Itachi, I just want to go home and mope around the house to spread my misery with everyone. I want every one to know how sad I am that my dad dragged me across the country and away from my skanky girlfriend," teased Deidara in a whiny voice mimicking Sasuke. Kisame burst out laughing while Sasori and myself just chuckled quietly.

"That's not funny, and I defiantly don't sound like that!" Sasuke's voice cracked. This sent the four of us laughing even harder, Deidara nearly fell to his knees he was laughing so hard.

"Alright, I suppose I should get this guy home before he starts crying," I said stifling my own laughing. Sasuke just glared at me as I headed to the check out counter, my friends following behind me.

Naruto was behind the counter and once the two people ahead of us had paid I set my books on the counter to pay.

"Already to go?" he asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you for your help by the way," I said and glanced at my brother who was waiting by the door tapping his floor. He is always in a hurry. He looked up and glared at Naruto.

"Well that will be $21.38." I passed him $22 dollars and he gave me my change and a smile. I thanked him and made my way to my brother. I waved at my friends and told them I'd meet them back at the base.

The whole drive back Sasuke pouted and complained about Naruto. I simply listen and focused on the road. My brother may not know it now but he like Naruto, if he didn't he wouldn't be talking about him so much. A small smile crept onto my face and all I could do was shake my head. I wonder how long it will take before he realizes this fact.

^With Naruto^

Itachi made his way over to his brother. I could feel his glare nearly the whole time I was ringing up Itachi's purchase.

The next group to step up was the red head I had bumped into just a little while ago. Lets see what was his name... oh yeah, Sasori.

"Hey, Sasori right? How can I help you?" I asked giving him a smile. If he was a friend of Itachi he can't be all that bad right?

"Yeah that's my name, and this idiot here wants this book," he said gesturing to the blond that was bouncing next to him. "He forgot his money so I'm paying for it."

"Well that's nice of you." I could feel my smile getting bigger. He may seem a bit grumpy, but I bet deep down he's a softy. "So how do you know Itachi?" I asked taking the book and ringing it up.

"We both live on the base," Sasori stated and passed me the money to pay for the art book.

"Hey Sasori who's this guy, yeah?" The blond spoke up, after he finally stopped bouncing.

"Hi my name is Naruto, nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Well Naruto I'm Deidara and you are quite adorable if you don't mind me saying." He leaned over the counter and I backed away running my hands though my messed hair.

"Well, thanks I guess."

"Alright Dei your scaring the poor guy. What have we told you about being too up front? Sasori I'm going to take him to the car, catch up when you can," said the tall guy as he picked up the blond and practically threw him over his shoulder and carried him out of the store.

"Sorry about him. He tends to be a bit intense."

"Well at least there's never a dull moment with him," I laughed and Sasori even smiled. He had a nice smile. "Here's your book." I handed him his purchase in the typical green Barnes and Nobles bag. "It was nice to meet you, Sasori, I hope you come back soon. Have a nice day."

He nodded and headed for the door give a wave just before his disappeared into the outside world. I couldn't help but hope that I got to see this guy again. There was just something about him that drew me in.

All I'm thankful for so far today is that it's not Monday. I hate Mondays, something always seems to go wrong, like with that Sasuke bastard yesterday. I mean really it was his first day here and he already decided to hate me for no apparent reason. Another good thing about today is that I don't have to see the bastard till third period, so for my first to classes I can sit by and actually hang out with my friends that I have.

Shikamaru is already asleep in the desk next to mine and I really don't expect him to wake up till the bell rings when this class is over. He a total genius despite his lazy attitude. What's amazing is he sleeps through the entire class and never does any of the daily work but some how manages to get 100% on all the tests which totally upsets the grade curve. The nice teachers usually don't count his scores in the curve to make it a bit easier for the rest of us, but every now and then we get one of those teachers who hates teaching and kids in general, which makes me question why they even teach in the first place.

Then there is Choji he's always sneaking food into the class room, I've always nicknamed him the bottomless pit. He's got food on the brain 80% of the time, hell I bet he even dreams about food. He's a big guy but sensitive about his weight, which can lead to quite the temper when people talk about it. I made that mistake only once.

Last but not least there is Kiba, and like my other two friends he has a quirk himself. He's got dogs on the brain, which I guess makes sense because his parents are dog breeders. His older sister is even studying to be a vet for the family business. He's always talking about his dog which his parents gave him when he turned 6 to teach him responsibility and how to train dogs.

I was lucky to meet them and have them as friends. When people find out who my adopted parents are they tend to look down on us because of their faults. I don't know where people get off judging people so harshly that it reflects on the other members of their family, but it happens and nothing seems to be able to change their minds. I mean yeah my Dad is kind of a pervert and has made it into a career for himself, but it's what pays the bills. And yes Mom has a bit of a gambling problem, but she always pays her debuts... eventually. What gets me is that the whole town seems to be waiting to see what kind of screw ups my brother and I are going to be. I mean yeah we play pranks on each other and out annoying neighbor with her crazy pig, but I mean what kid doesn't play pranks or silly games.

Kiba crashed through the door just before the bell rang. He quickly made it to the seat next to me, the teacher glaring at him the whole way.

"Perhaps you shouldn't cut it so close next time," the teacher said looking down her nose trying to look serious, but honestly I can't take anyone who draws their eyebrows on with some kind of pencil seriously, not to mention the ugly bright yellow shirt that you can see her black bra though. Now if she was maybe thirty years younger and was hot then it might not be so much of a problem, except for the fact that anything that shade of yellow is simply annoying.

Kiba nodded and sank down into his chair with a large smile on his face. "Guess what, Akamaru completed the running course perfectly this morning, he was totally brilliant!" A group of students sitting around us shushed him giving him a glare before turning to face the teacher. Kiba just stuck out his tongue and laughed at them. "Just a bunch of teachers pets if you ask me," he whispered to me and Choji. "So have you guys met that new guy? If you ask me his a bit of a pain in the ass."

"He's more then a pain in the ass he's a narcissistic, self centered, jerk pain in the ass," I said.

"I guess you have met him," Choji laughed. "I'm sure he's not that bad."

"No he's worse," Kiba exclaimed and some students turned around to glare at him again. "I mean he got he yesterday and already all the girls in our grade are following him around like a group of love sick puppies. It's just repulsive. I mean come on the are plenty of other good looking guys in our grade... like me."

"Yeah right, the only girl who would ever like you is... well now that I think of it I don't think there is a girl who would ever like you." Choji laughed at what I said. A huge smile was plastered on my face while Kiba just looked like he was about to tackle me. "Besides we all know there is only one girl you would ever want attention from, though you'd have to get past her over protective cousin first." All the fight Kiba had in him left his body at the mention of Hinata. He'd had a crush on here sense fifth grade. She was so shy though whenever any guy tried to talk to her she would stutter and turn a bright red, which is why her cousin, Neji, had named himself her great protector. It was like any guy that was interested in Hinata had to go though a preliminary screening with Neji just to be able to talk to her. It was also common knowledge that Neji disliked Kiba the most out of all the guys that liked Hinata. It seemed like his only chance would be senior year because that way Neji would already be in college and hopefully miles away.

"Hey knock it off, at least she's sweet and not pushy like Shikamaru's girlfriend Temari," Kiba said. At the mention of his girlfriends name Shikamaru woke up with a start. He looked around the room as if looking to see if she had barged into his class before glancing at us. He shook his head before settling down to go back to sleep. The three of us laughed at this.

"You know it's amazing that those two get to along so well considering how different they are," I said.

"You know what they say opposites attract," Choji stated in a matter a fact way. I guess in this case it would defiantly work. Honestly if it weren't for Temari, Shikamaru would probably been held back a year or two. She was the one who kept track of his school to make sure that he passed the grade.

"Ha, if that's true that would mean that Naruto's opposite would be the that pain in the ass Sasuke!" Kiba burst out laughing at that. The teacher finally decided that we were making too much noise.

"If the three of you can't be quite and pay attention perhaps I should send you all to the principles office and then you can join me after school in detention. Now are you three going to be quite?" She said with a glare directed at each of us. We all straitened in our seats and nodded our heads in consent. "Choji would you mind waking Shikamaru up before he fails this class?" Choji nudged Shikamaru enough to jar him out of his heavy slumber. He looked up to see the teachers eyes on him before he gave a sigh and mumbled the word, 'troublesome,' under his breath.

It was another half an hour before the bell rang and we were released from my least favorite teacher. I headed for my locker to change books for my next class, but once I opened it I was hit with a ball of blue slime. It his me directly in my face. Iruka! Sure enough I was right, once I had wiped most of the goo from my face I could see and envelope attached to the inside of my locker. I started laughing along with some of the other students near by. He really got me this time, usually he waits a couple more days before he gets me back for one of my pranks, I wasn't expecting him to strike back so soon.

I swapped my books and took the envelope with me and made a quick stop in the bathroom to make sure I got all the blue stuff before I hurried to my next class. I took my seat next to Shikamaru who was already asleep.

Gaara was in this class too, but he wasn't here yet. He's one of my friends, but everyone else in the school is afraid of him, even his older sister Temari. He was abused by his father, because his dad blamed him for his mother's death and as a result Gaara became a very scary person, not only with his attitude but he was also quite violent. Now that I think of it all three of the siblings are a bit violent, but none are as bad as Gaara. I ended up fighting him once a few years back and it was after the fight where we both knocked each other out that we became friends. I wasn't as scared of him as everyone, which is probably why were friends.

I opened the envelope to find a note Iruka had written me. It said:

"Gotcha! Have a great day! Iruka"

I couldn't help but smile. He knew I was upset yesterday about Sasuke and all the crap he said, it figures he would get me back and make me feel better all in one prank. Even though we aren't brothers by blood that never really stopped us from being brothers.

"Naruto you've got a few blue stains on your shirt," came a voice. Gaara took his seat next to me while I tried to rub the stains away, not like it did any good though.

"Yeah well my brother left me a bit of a surprise in my locker," I said giving Gaara a sad face.

"I thought you like surprises?" he asked in his usual uncaring tone.

"Yeah I do, just not as much when it stains one of my favorite shirts," I laughed. The bell rang and remaining students took their seats and the teacher started to talk about the assignments that were due today.

Gaara was right though I do like surprises, kinda like that guy I bumped into the other day. Now that I think about it Gaara actually looks a lot like him. I mean they bother have red hair and similar facial structure.

"Hey Gaara, do you know anyone named Sasori," I whispered leaning over toward him a bit.

"I think I've got a second cousin with that name. Why?"

"Well I met this guy at the book store the other day and he looked a bit like you. Does he live around here?"

"Yeah, he lives with his Grandparents on the military base. His Grandpa is some kind of General or some high up position." Gaara kept his eyes on the teacher as he explained this to me, but when he finished he gave me a look that said you need to stop talking now or we'll get in trouble. I gave a nod and let the subject drop, though now that I thought about it I couldn't seem to stop.

"Gaara," I whispered, "Why doesn't he live with his parents?"

Gaara glared but answered anyways. "His parents died in a car accident. Now shut up and listen." He turned away from me he was very serious about his school, I guess he thought the better he did the farther away he would get when he graduated, which I guess is true, after all I felt similar.

After the bell rang I headed to my locker once more to exchange my books for my gym clothes. It would just figure that the first class I have with the new bastard of the school would be in my gym class. Go figure, thats just my luck.

AN: Alright so there is Chapter 3. Also little challenge. I personally find pick up lines funny so if you would like, when you review add your favorite pick up line and if I really like it I may use it in the story, though I'm not going to tell you how. Please review and let me know what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to all of you who review! Reminder if you have a good pick up line go ahead and shot it my way in a review and I might just use it! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but it's summer and I've been enjoying it as should everyone else. Get out side and get a tan! Please read and enjoy.

^With Naruto^

The boys locker room was loud. What was it about guys in general that made them so loud? Not that I have much room to talk being the loudest one in my grade, but how else would people hear me? I changed as quickly as possible, and ran out into the gym. Sasuke wasn't there yet, but that's not hard to believe, he was late yesterday too, apparently all the girls in our grade kept blocking his way between classes causing him to be late, lucky for me. It gave me a few minutes before I had to listen to his condescending remarks about how terrible I was at whatever sport our teacher Gai had us doing for the day.

I took a seat on the floor and watched as other students came into the gym to find their own seats, sadly non of my friends were in this class so I could only watch as the other kids sat in their little groups and made plans for parties they would be going to. Every now and then one or two students would look my way giving me looks of disgust. Someone even gave me the finger. I just gave it right back.

That moment Sasuke decided to make his grand entrance. The door swung open and out he came in plain black gym shorts and a black t-shirt. All the girls gave a gasp and swooned, it was like a freaking chick flick movie. Only some how this was happening in real life, the only think missing was the bright light shinning on him and a fan blowing his hair around his face. Oh what I wouldn't give to see him trip and fall flat on his face. I mean what made this guy so amazing that made everyone fall at his feet.

Do we live in such a materialistic society that looks are all that matter. I know for a fact that just because someone looks beautiful on the outside does not make the beautiful on the inside. Iruka always told me that the scars on our faces didn't make us bad people, even though that might be what others thought, the scars gave us something that no one else could ever have. It gave us character. He also liked the quote, 'What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.' As a matter of fact that seemed to be our families motto.

"I must say dobe, I'm quite surprised you even bothered to show up today, what with how embarrassing your performance was yesterday and all. I mean really even a child could have caught that ball." Sasuke sat down and basked in the laughs that came from the other students at his jibe.

"Yeah I'm sure they could, as long as it wasn't thrown by a no talent loser with no coordination who can't even aim at the right person, or a person at all. I think you may need to be getting your eyes checked, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were nearly blind."

There was a pause and I looked over only in time to see a fist flying at my face. I recovered quickly though and bounced right back up to return one of my own. By the time Gai finally decided to show up to class where we were wrestling on the floor, and if I may say so I was totally winning.

"Even though I love to see my students express their youthful energy I would prefer it done in a more constructive manner. ENOUGH! Stop this fighting at once! Now class for todays activity we will be going out side to continue our friendly game of baseball."

"Um Gai, shouldn't those two go to the nurse?" asked a girl who was looking over at the two of us, more like over at Sasuke.

"If they see fit to beat each other to a pulp then they should be able to deal with the consequences of their actions. If I didn't know any better I'd think they did this just to get out of playing baseball today, which of course couldn't be true because everyone loves my gym classes," he said with a bright smile. "Then a gain maybe I should send them to the nurse as punishment..." he trailed off as he made is way to the door that lead outside.

The two of us looked at each other while the rest of the students followed Gai outside into the warm spring air. I quickly turned away and followed the rest of my class, but I could still feel his eyes boring into my back.

The class passed quickly, I tried to forget everything with Sasuke but he made it quite hard to do with him reminding me of his presence with snide comments and the 'accidental' slip where I got hit with the ball or him running into me and knocking me down. I knew by the end of the day I'd have bruises all over because of him.

Once the class was finally over I was so quick at getting changed that I could hardly believe it myself. I was out of that locker room before anything of note could happen and on my way to my locker to drop of my gym clothes.

^Sasuke's POV^

Today was certainly interesting. I mean it's not unusual that girls fawn over me and my good looks, but they're just a pain to deal with. I mean most of those girls are just selfish shallow girls who want nothing more then to talk about shopping and weight. What's sad is I've even got some guys who are bothering me, not in a romantic interest way but a being cool by association way. What makes them useless is how they only talk about sports and girls which leads back to the annoying girls who keep stopping me in the hallways making me late for classes.

"What are you brooding about over there Sasuke?" my brother asked not even bothering to glance over at me and keeping his eyes fixed on the rode ahead.

"None of your dam business."

"Ah okay then, I'll just leave you to it then," he said and reached for his radio to turn up his classical music.

"Wait! Don't do that!"

"Why not, if your not going to talk and tell me what's bothering you then I might as well turn up the music to have something to listen to."

"Fine!" I huffed and looked out the window, "Why is it that no matter what school we go to I'm constantly surrounded by idiots and girls who want nothing more then for me to be their prized boyfriend. I hate it. Everyone in my grade just seems to worship the ground I walk on and it's a pain in the ass!"

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Yes it is!"

He just chuckled in his I-know-everything kind of way. "I'm sure that not everyone in your grade worships the ground you walk on. If that were true then Naruto would have been all over you when we gave him and his brother a ride to work yesterday."

"Yeah, well maybe..." I trailed off thinking of the fight we had in gym today. "We had a fight in gym today," I confessed.

"A verbal fight or a fist fight?"

"Well it started out as words but then I-"

"Then you what?"

"I punched him," I admitted and looked down at my hands which were twisting the straps of my backpack.

"Why?" I hated that about my brother. He was always so calm about everything! Though in a way it was kind of nice, it's why I liked talking to my brother as opposed to my father. If I told my father what I was telling Itachi now he would be yelling at me for starting a fight and trying to figure out the proper method of punishment before I could explain the whole story.

"He called me a no talent loser."

"Why?"

" Because I insulted him first. He just drives me crazy. There is something about him that just- I don't know, he just makes me do weird things. You know what people say about them and their family right?" I finally look over at my brother. I can see his hands tightening on the wheel of his car.

"What have I told you about listening to what other people say Sasuke?"

"That I should find out for myself first before making my decision based on what others think."

"Exactly. I've actually meet their whole family and I found them to be nice, perhaps a bit strange in some ways but you can tell that they all love each other very much."

"Yeah but the mom's a gambler and the dad is a pervert, how could they possibly have a good family. I mean dad says-"

"I don't give a dam what dad says! As far as I'm concerned our father is a judgmental bastard who doesn't like anything that doesn't fit into his ideals of what is right and what is wrong."

I paused for a moment. I had forgotten for a moment that Itachi and dad had gotten into a big fight just before he was transferred. Dad had found out that Itachi was dating a boy on the base and had totally flipped out. That was the first time our father had ever raised a hand to us. He actually fractured Itachi's jaw when he hit him. Itachi was knocked unconscious and dad just walked out of the house leaving mom and me to call the ambulance to get Itachi to the hospital. Two days later dad told us that we were being transferred. That night was the scariest night of my life, and after that night there was a tension at home that never seemed to disappear, even mom seemed to change.

"I'm sorry Itachi." He took a deep breath and gave an nod.

"I want you to stop picking on Naruto, maybe even get to know him. He's not a bad kid."

I laughed at that, "Your just saying that because your hoping that it will help you score points with his brother." Itachi just smiled. "So you do like him, I was wondering why you offered to give him a ride to work."

"Yeah maybe, but for all I know he's strait, plus he's a senior and will be graduating soon."

"Never hurts to try." He chuckles before changing the subject to school."

"So do you think that you'll join any sports?"

"No not really, what about you?"

"I was thinking of joining the soccer team. I was always pretty good at it when we were just playing around at the base. I think it's about time to see how I would measure up against public school kids." We both laughed at that as he pulled into the drive way. Our mom was sitting on the porch waiting like she was yesterday.

"How was school boys? What's so funny?" She called out to us.

"Nothing, Itachi was just telling me how he was thinking of joining the soccer team."

"Oh sweetie that would be wonderful, then I could be one of those soccer moms." I loved it when my mom smiled. She was such an easy going person, the complete opposite of my father. She hasn't been smiling as much in the last couple of months, not sense that night.

"Thanks mom, so how was your day?" my brother asked as he leaned over and gave our mother a kiss on the cheek. Her smile got even brighter as we sat down on the porch swing near her and I pour myself a glass of the iced tea she had sitting on the small table between the two seats.

"Well I was able to get a hold of that decorator I told you about and he's very promising and he's got some great ideas for the kitchen and the dining room! I can't wait to get started, though I'm afraid that he'll only be able to work on week days while your father's at work which means that the projects will take longer.

"Whys that?" I asked.

"Well let's just say that you father would fire him even though he is the best decorator in this town and all surrounding towns as well."

"Why would he do that, surely he would want the best working on the house no matter what. I mean what could possibly be wrong?"

"He's gay Sasuke, am I right mother?" Itachi cut in his voice carrying a heavy tone. Mother nodded looking into her own glass of iced tea and her smile slipping from her face. A thick silence fell over the three of us as we just sat their in the cool breeze. We stayed that way for a while until my mother finally broke the silence.

"Why don't you to boys go work on your homework and while I go make supper." We nodded and my brother helped my mother stand and we all headed into the house.

I have to admit, Itachi was right about not listening to what other people say about others. I mean if I were to listen to what people say about our family they would be wrong. They would say that we are the perfect loving family. We have everything we could ever need or want. In reality though, we're falling apart at the seams. I think as I make my way to my room. I watch as my brother closes his door. I really hope that my father can learn to accept my brother as he is, I hope that my father can be more open, but I honestly don't think that is possible, you can't teach an old dog new tricks, just like my father always says.

AN: Thank you all for reading. Remember share your favorite pick up line and review. Enjoy your summer!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to all who review and thanks to all who are still with me! Please read and enjoy! Also I hope that you all enjoyed your summer, I know I did! :) Little challenge for all you readers along with those pick up lines, which I've only gotten one so far... what was the craziest thing that happened to you. Share your stories, I mean after all I can't be the only one who can write. Lol

^Naruto POV^

I find myself staring absentmindedly at several boxes of books that are piled up in the back room. I'm supposed to be processing them and loading them onto the cart next to me so they can be put out, but my brain in not sending any messages to my nerves that make my body move. Ever sense gym class I've been in a daze. People have always picked on me at school, but no one has every really outright punching me in the face. Tripping me and bumping into me yeah, but not out right brawling. Maybe it has to do with the whole military brat thing, I have no idea.

Shaking my head I pick up the box cutter and cut the packing tape that is sealing the boxes and start doing my job. All the boxes have numbers written one the sides telling how long it should take for each box to process. Most are around 15 minutes, I mean you can't really put too many books in a box because they're so heavy, its when you get into processing the children's books that you start getting half an hour to hour times.

I'm half way though my third box when one of my co-workers comes into the back, the little ding from the door cutting though the sound of the radio to signal their entrance. Looking over my shoulder I see Susie, she's an older woman in her forties of so. She's quite pretty and very soft spoken, with her curly blond hair, which is not natural. She gave me a quick hello before telling me I was to stock what I had then go to the customer service counter. With that I finished the box I was working on then rolled the cart out into the store. I was another hour before I saw the last person I expected to see.

It was the red head who I had literally me a few days ago. "Hey, Sasori, how are you doing?"

He looked up at me looking like he'd just been woken up during a good dream. "Oh hey, Naruto, I'm fine, how are you?" he said.

"Fine is not a real description of how you are, besides, if you were words on a page you would be fine print," I gave a flirtatious smile. His eyes got big before he let out a short laugh that morphed in to a smile. He had such white teeth, is that an odd thing to notice?

"Oh really," he questioned giving me a raised eyebrow.

"Really," I said with a playfully challenging look. We both laughed a little at that.

"Alright, I'm doing well, to answer your question. And how are you?"

"Honestly I've been better, I'm having a bit of an off day."

"I'm sorry to hear that, though hopefully it's not too bad."

"No, not really. So can I help you find something?"

"No I'm good I just wanted to pick up a book I saw when I was here the other day."

"Why didn't you get it then," I asked.

"Well you remember that blond idiot I was here with last time, the one who forgot his money?" I nodded. "I was originally going to get it then but I wasn't sure I would have enough so I figure I'd come back and get it later, and it's later."

"I see. So what book is it, maybe I've read it?"

"It's called love sick. It's about this guy who loses his college scholarship because of a drunk driving incident but then this rich guy offers to pay for his college as long as he spies of the guys daughter."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yeah especially because it's based on a true story."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I might have to look into that one."

"Well I can always let you borrow it when I'm done."

"Really," he nodded. "Thanks I would like that. Well I guess I should get back to work then."

"Yeah I guess you should." With a quick bye we parted ways. Suddenly my off day was much better and I was no longer think about that idiot Sasuke and how he punched me.

^With Iruka^

I ran down the stairs quickly and went into the kitchen to find a typical scene of my father and Naruto piling food on to their plates in huge globs while mom was yelling at them to save some for the rest of us or they wouldn't get any dessert. I couldn't help but laugh at the twin puppy dog eyes and pouting faces being directed at my mom. To bad for the two of them, that never worked on mom, unless it was me of course. What can I say, I have a certain talent for giving the puppy eyes.

As the two loud mouths of the family finally took their seats at the table I went over and got some food for myself, my mom taking whatever was left. There were never too many left overs in this house, unless mom made that slimy cooked spinach that she likes. That stuff usually stays in the fridge till it becomes a science experiment. I remember when Naruto actually used it as one. Surprisingly he got a B. It was last minute, but he was able to put together a paper on mold and what not, too bad he can't spell better or I'm sure his grade would have been better.

Once the two of just joined Naruto and dad at the table it got quiet and Naruto and I got the usual questions on how our day was. Apparently Naruto got into a fist fight with Itachi's younger brother, but he said that work went well. Mom and dad were very unhappy about the whole fight, but as long as no one was seriously hurt and Naruto didn't land himself in detention they would let it slide. I told about my day and how I was working on some scholarship applications. I'd sent in a few last week and the next batch would be due by the end of the week. I was applying to all that I applied for, I could use all the money I could get, I know that mom and dad didn't have enough to really help me pay for college, so the scholarships would help, I wanted to take out as few loans as possible. Sadly it would be another month before I started to here back from the colleges I'd applied to. The one I was really hoping to get into was Kahona University. I was a large enough school that I wasn't likely to run into anyone from high school, and close enough that I wasn't too far away from my family. Well it's not like I can do a lot about it right now.

After dinner I headed back to my room to finish my home work. I was working on a research paper about the effects of long term abuse in kids cases. Some of the things I had found were just terrible, but other things were not as bad. To see and hear about how some of these kids could pull though and turn out into amazing people was just inspiring. I guess it just goes to show that who you are depends on you and you alone. You can either roll with the punches or let the weight of everything that's happened to you crush you.

There was a soft knock on my door and my brother's face peaking in at me though a crack in the door. "Come on in Naruto," I said motioning to the bed for him to take a seat. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you had a minute to talk?" he said wringing the hem of his shirt in his hands.

"Yeah sure," I replied turning away from my computer and giving him my full attention. I wonder if this has to do with the fist fight he got into.

He didn't talk for a moment, he just looked around my room at different piles of books on my floor. Finally he looked me in the eyes taking in a deep breath before looking down at his hands. "Hypothetically speaking, what would you say if I told you I might be gay?" His eyes flashed up to mine before returning to his hands once more.

"Hypothetically speaking I would have to say, how you live your life is entirely up to you. I wouldn't care if you decided to put on moms make up and wear womens clothing calling yourself Nancy, I would still love you," I said seriously. With Naruto, there was a time to joke and a time to be serious and this was one of those serious times. After all Naruto never starts a sentence with 'hypothetically' with out it being a serious question or statement.

There was another long pause as Naruto processed what I had said. He was looking me in the eye now though, surely looking for any sign that I was not being fully honest with him. "I think that I might like a guy, you know, more then just a friend."

"Are you talking about Sasuke?" That got a laugh out of my brother. Not just any laugh, but one of those laughs that take over your whole body.

"Why would I ever like that bastard. I'm not a silly girl who thinks that a guy picks on her because he likes her or something. I know an asshole when I see one." I raised and eyebrow at him at that one. "Sorry, I know your friends with his brother and all."

"That's not all it is. You shouldn't call people names like that. Yes he may have been a jerk to you, but calling him names makes you no better then him, you need to be the bett-"

"The better man, I know. Sorry," Naruto said cutting me off.

"So who is this guy you like?"

"Well I don't know for sure, I mean we've only met a couple of times, but there's just something about him. I don't know how to explain it." He went on telling me how this guy made him feel at ease with himself and how he was comfortable with talking to him. I couldn't help but smile. Naruto unlike me had a few friends, he seemed to have a way of drawing people to him, like a moth to the flame. He is charismatic, and other people are drawn to people like him. They may not like him, but that can't help but notice him, and unknowingly follow him.

He grew silent again so I asked, "How did the two of you meet?"

"At work, you know on Monday when Itachi gave us a ride, well he met up with some of his friends there and well the guy I'm talking about is one of his friends. His name is Sasori. He actually looks a bit like Gaara, but with out the eyeliner obsession." We both laugh at that a bit. Gaara was truly one of a kind.

"Anyways we met again today at work, apparently he was going to get a book for himself yesterday, but ended up getting one for his other friend instead, so he came back to get it. We just talked for a little bit and then just went our separate ways. I don't know maybe I'm just blowing this whole thing way out of proportion," he sighed.

"Well before you decide anything I think you should get to know him better, be friends first."

Naruto laughed suddenly, though I couldn't really see what was so funny. He must have seen the confused look on my face. "Sorry, it's just that I knew you would say something like that, you're always so careful about who you get close to. It's not a bad thing, don't get me wrong, but Iruka sometimes you have to put a bit more faith in people."

The two of us fell silent for a moment, both of us thinking back to Kakashi, we were kind of friends once. I could never fully trust him though he just seemed to be hiding something. I guess that's why we didn't stay friends after he went to college last year, then again you rarely stay friends with people you meet in high school, at least that's what I told myself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's ok, it's in the past. Look I just want you to be careful. I mean you never know who he could be, I mean we don't even know Itachi all that well."

"Well he can't be that bad of guy, he did save you after all," Naruto pointed out. "Hey Iruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, or boyfriend?" 

"No, I've been busy with other things to really worry about that. You know most relationships in high school never last anyway, so I figure I might as well wait till I get to college. I mean you never know who your going to meet."

"Are you sure your not just making excuses?"

"Look Naruto, it's not like anyone at our high school would want to date me anyway, boy or girl."

"Well, there are a couple of new kids at school, what if Itachi were to ask you out on a date?" Naruto teased. I felt like my heart stopped for a moment then starting again and beating at a rapid pace.

"Like that will ever happen," I laughed it off. I was so shocked at my reaction to the question, that was why my heart was beating so fast, right? It's not because I would ever want that to happen, not that I had anything against being gay, but I just never saw myself being with a guy. Then again I never really saw myself being with anyone, even if Kakashi did try to set me up with some girls he knew. Those dates never went very well though.

"Oh come on, just pretend. What would you do if he asked you on a date?"

"Naruto he's sophomore, I'm a senior. I mean why would he ask me on a date? He's younger then I am, not to mention that I will be heading off to college soon, what would be the point?"

"Iruka, age doesn't really matter, I mean Shikamaru's girlfriend is older then he is, besides there are people who are married that are ten years apart in age. Besides this isn't a real situation, it's just a silly, what- would- you- do- if- this- happened, question. Now give me a real answer," he demanded.

"I.. I would, I don't know what I would do, I'd probably say no."

"Oh come on, that is such a boring answer."

"Well it's the truth, I would probably say no."

"Your no fun," he pouted.

"Oh really?" That was the only warning he got before I lunged for him and started a tickle war.

"Hey! You two quiet down up there I'm trying to write!" Dad yelled banging on the side of the wall on the stairs. We broke apart laughing a bit but quieting down.

"Thanks Iruka,"

"Yeah, so was there anything else you wanted to talk about, maybe about what happened with Sasuke?"

"I'm done worrying about that, I'm over it," he said standing up.

"Alright, well keep me updated on this other guy then, after all if anything were to go on between you and anyone they would have to pass the brother test before anything could be official."

He laughed, "Yeah I know, same for you, you know just in case a certain new kid happens to ask you out, sophomore or not."

He barely dodged the pillow I threw at his retreating back, my door slamming closed behind him on his way out. I could hear him laughing on the other side of the door.

^Itachi^

In all my life I've never hated a weekend so much. Not because I can't escape from my father, but because I can't see the one person who has come to be a good friend. I can actually have a real conversation with him, not to mention I love the way his checks burn red when he's embarrassed, or the way his eyes light up when he smiles or laughs. The the great thing is about this guy is that I start out my school day seeing him, which in turn makes the whole day a good one, despite all the brainless fan girls who have nothing better to do then to write my name in their notebooks or flirt shamelessly with me. It's quite ridiculous. You'd think I was the only guy in the whole school. To bad for those girls they don't have anything to offer that would even slightly interest me. Iruka on the other had is a totally different story, which is why my whole weekend thus far has been a total bust and it's only 10am.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Sasuke asks as he makes his way into the kitchen to get his breakfast. "You look like someone just spit in your cereal, and dad isn't even here this weekend."

"It's non of your dam business."

"Wow, I was just joking you don't have to bite my head off."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired."

"Lier. Come on what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he sat down with his cereal and began to eat.

"It's nothing," I replied hoping he would drop it.

"Uh huh, sure it is." The look he was giving me told me there was not way I was going to get out of this one. "I haven't seen you like this sense before you started dating that guy back on the base. Wait a minute, this is about a guy isn't it! Who is it? Do I know him? Is it Kisame? Please don't let it be Kisame, he creeps me out!"

I can't help but laugh at that. Kisame takes great pleasure in creeping out my brother. "No it's Kisame."

"Thank God. What do you even see in that guy anyways?"

"He's a good friend, and trust me I would never date him even if he wasn't in a serious relationship with his girlfriend."

"So who is it then?"

"Who is who?"

"Come on you know what I'm talking about."

"I can assure you I don't." I couldn't help but smirk at that. I loved giving my brother a hard time.

"Who is the guy that you like?"

"Iruka," I said in a quiet tone.

"WHAT! Really you like him?" he paused for a moment, "Yeah I guess that makes sense actually. I mean you are always talking about him and what not."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Of course you are dear." My mother chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. "Oh by the way Jeffery will be coming in a little while with the plans for the house, hopefully we can get started this coming week with all the work, we're going over plans for the house today, so make sure you are both dressed."

"How did you know?" I asked ignoring everything she said about the decorator that was coming.

"Well honey, you've been talking about him all the time and finding ways to bring him up. Your good at hiding it when your father is here, but when it's just the three of us, well you tend to let that solid facade of yours slip a little." I could only give a sigh and go back to my cereal.

"So what are you plans for the weekend boys?" She asked looking between the two of us.

"Well I've got a paper due next week so I'm going to the library to get some research done," my brother said.

"Well the guys from the base and I are going to that fair in the next town over. Apparently Kisame's girlfriend is working there so all of us got roped into going."

"Well that should be fun, are you driving or is someone coming to pick you up?"

"Actually they should be here pretty soon. Sasori is driving but more then likely they had to wait on Deidara because he takes forever to get ready."

"Alright, well have a good time. What time will you been home?"

"I'm not sure but if I'll be later then curfew I'll call and let you know."

"Good. Do you need any money?"

"I should be fine," I said finishing up my food just in time to hear a car horn in the drive way. "Well looks like my ride is here. I'll see you later." I kissed my mom on the check before grabbing my wallet and heading for the door.

AN: Well thank you all for reading. I'm sorry it took so long to update, hopefully I will be able to update sooner now that I've got a better hang on my schedule. Please review and let me know what you think also don't forget those pick up lines! So far I've only got one!


End file.
